Me enamore del emperador Reemplazado
by AnisAnime
Summary: Sasaki Emi la hija de una familia rica con unas cuantas empresas por el mundo, va caer en la banca rota y para eso la familia Akashi y la familia Sasaki haran que sus dos hijos se casen. La familia Akashi busca mas prestigio y la familia Sasaki salir de la banca rota. {Akashi x Oc} Repetire esta historia, pero en una diferente.
1. Akashi Seijuurou

_**Notas:**_ _Meh, que decir esto fue inspiracion del momento y la idea aun esta en desarrollo pero me las arreglare para que salga adelante. Esto se desarrollara de momento en Teiko. Una cosa mas sera la primera vez que lo intente estilo novela._

 _ **Sinopsis:**_ _Sasaki Emi_ __ _la hija de una familia rica con unas cuantas empresas por el mundo, va caer en la banca rota y para eso la familia Akashi y la familia Sasaki haran que sus dos hijos se casen. La familia Akashi busca mas prestigio y la familia Sasaki salir de la banca rota, pero que pasara si los dos hijos no se llevan del todo bien, tendra futuro esta relacion? (Akashi x Oc)_

 _ **Personajes creados por mi:**_ _Emi_

 _ **Fandom:**_ _Kuroko no basket / Kuroko no basuke_

 _ **Autora:**_ _AnisAnime_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Puede contener spoiler se recomienda ver el anime primero. No puedo corregir las faltas de ortografia por el ordenador que tengo_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kuroko no basket no es mio es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, los personajes tampoco solo el Oc._

 _ **Punto de vista de Emi**_

Mi familia esta al borde de la banca rota y yo la heredera de los Sasaki voy a tener que comprometerme, ocurrio algo asi:

 **-** Emi, sabes que estamos al borde de la banca rota verdad? -Dijo el padre.

 **-** Si, lo se -Contesto la chica.

 **-** Para solucionar este problema tendras un matrimonio arreglado con el heredero de los Akashi, Akashi Seijūrō -Dijo el padre serio.

 **-** Que! -Exclamo la chica sorpredida.

 **-** Te niegas? -Dijo el padre

 **-** No puedo negarme, pero queria experimentar amor) Claro que no padre, aceptare encantada -Dijo la chica con una sonrisa forzada.

 **-** Me alegro de que me entiendas tampoco es facil para mi entregarte a otra persona pero si eso ayuda a la familia... O mejor dicho a tu madre. Claro que la boda sera cuando seas mayor de edad. -Dijo el padre con una mirada triste

 **-** (Mi madre cayo enferma y la medicina es muy cara, para eso necesitamos el dinero sino podriamos vivir como una familia normal y corriente) Si, lo entiendo. -Contesto la chica

 **-** Tambien te transferiras a Teiko- Dijo el padre

 **-** P-pero ya estamos en el segundo trimestre. -Dijo la chica tartamudeando.

 **-** Lo se pero con tus notas seguro que entraras. Empezaras mañana asi que vete a dormir ya.

Emi se fue a su cuarto y se cambio.

 **-** Tenia que ser con ese Akashi Seijūrō una de las personas mas importantes de Japon, agh he oido tantos rumores de el que no tengo ni idea de como sera -Penso Emi

 _ **Punto de vista de Akashi**_

 **-** Para que me llamo padre. -Dijo Akashi

 **-** Te comprometeras, claro esta que no te casaras a esta edad. -Dijo el padre

 **-** A que se refiere? -Pregunto Akashi

 **-** Ahora, nosotros buscamos mas prestigios y mas contactos para los negocios no? -Pregunto el padre

 **-** Si. -Fue la simple respuesta de Akashi

 **-** La familia Sasaki tiene mucho prestigio y contactos con otras empresas. Ellos estan al borde de la banca rota por eso te casaras con su hija y asi sus negocios iran bien y nosotros conseguiremos beneficios, hace falta que te explique algo mas. -Dijo el padre con tono autoritario.

 **-** No, lo entiendo debo tener metas grandes como me dijiste. -Contesto Akashi.

 **-** Ella a partir de mañana asistira a Teiko, tratala bien.Ya puedes retirate. -Dijo el padre.

 _ **Punto de vista Emi**_

Ya al dia siguiente

 **-** Chofer lleveme a Teiko -Dijo Emi

Despues de un rato, llego.

 **-** Ya llegue aqui es donde conocere a mi prometido. -Penso ella

 **-** Quien es ella? No es bastante linda? Espera, ella no es Sasaki Emi, que hace aqui? -Se oian murmullos iguales todo el rato.

 **-** Haceis demasiado escandalo solo por una persona -Penso ella- Y ahora tengo que dirigirme a mi aula 1-1. Le preguntare a alguien, disculpa sabe donde esta el aula 1-1? -Le pregunto a alguien-

 **-** Si, te acompañare yo tambien voy a esa clase -Dijo el chico con expresion seria.

 **-** Ahora que lo veo bien tiene el pelo verde -Penso confundida- Gracias por enseñarme el camino

 **-** No tienes que agradecerlo yo iba hacia aqui de todos modos -Dijo el peliverdi

Segundos despues de entrar al aula, el profesor tambien entro

 **-** Prestad atencion! -Dijo el profesor- Ella sera vuestra nueva compañera Sasaki Emi como todos sabeis ella pertence a una familia rica.

 **-** No me gusta que exageren tanto -Penso ella, para segundos despues presentarse- Hola, soy Sasaki Emi espero que nos llevemos bien -Dijo sonriendo- Hay otra persona con un extraño color de pelo es... rojo -Penso-

 **-** Hay un asiento libre al lado de Akashi-san -Dijo el profesor

 **-** A-akashi!? Akashi Seijūrō?! -Exclamo ella sorprendida por la noticia

 **-** Pasa algo con Akashi-san? -Pregunto el profesor

 **-** N-no, no es nada- Tartamudeo mientras se iba hacia su pupitre- H-hola, Akashi-san -Estaba muy nerviosa al ver a Akashi.

 **-** Hola, no esperaba que estubieses en la misma clase que yo -Dijo mientras sonreia-

Las hora transcurrieron tranquilamente y llego el recreo

 **-** Akashi-san acompaña a Sasaki-san por la institucion -Dijo el profesor

 **-** Q-que acabas de decir? Todos menos el! -Estubo gritando en su interior mientras por fuera esbozaba una sonrisa-

 **-** Me pareze bien y a ti Sasaki-san? -Dijo el pelirojo

 **-** Claro como no? -Contesto mientras se estaba muriendo de los nerviosa que estaba- Bueno por donde empezamos Akashi-san? -Le pregunte cuando ya estabamos lejos del aula-

 **-** Pues empezemos por dejar de llamarnos tan formalmente somos prometidos -Dijo muy tranquilo.

 **-** P-pero nos acabamos de conocer... -Yo ya parecia un tomate al oir la palabra prometidos-

 **-** Cierto, pero seria extraño con nos llamemos por nuestros apellidos, por lo menos para nuestros padres, empieza llamandome Seijūrō

 **-** Si... Seijūrō-kun, podria llamarte Sei-chan? Seijūrō es muy largo -Pregunto tartamudeando, ya sabia que usar el -chan en los chicos no les gusta demasido-

 **-** No hay problema, entonces Emi, empezemos por los lugares basicos.

Y asi le enseño el instituto o la mayoria le faltaban los clubs pero ya le habia dicho que se los enseñaria al finalizar las clases. Y asi el resto de clases pasaron tranquilas, hata que terminaron.

 **-** Emi, vamonos. Midorima avisa al entrenador que llegare un poco tarde para poder enseñarla los clubs. -Dijo el pelirojo-

 **-** Esta bien. -Dijo el peliverde-

 **-** Claro, vamono Sei-chan -Dijo Emi, sin escuchar los murmullos-

 **-** Ey! Desde cuando ellos se llevan tan bien? Habra ocurrido algo en el recreo? Ya le preguntaremos a ella mañana -Murmuraron unas chicas-

Ya llevaban casi todos los clubs pero les faltaba el de baloncesto.

 **-** Que club nos falta? Es raro pero ninguno me llamo la atencion. -Dijo Emi

 **-** Nos falta por ver el de baloncesto, el club al que estoy unido -Dijo Akashi

 **-** Realmente parece que lo disfrutas Sei-chan, sinceramente no me esperaba que fueses asi yo me imaginaba a alguien mas alto, no a alguien que mide 1'60, pesa alrededor de 60kg complexion delgada, pelo rojo, ojos rojos y bastante serio. -Dijo Emi-

 **-** Y yo no imaginaba a alguien mas baja que yo, complexion delgada, pelo rubio largo acabado en un rosa palido, con ojos azules y timida. -Dijo Akashi- Espera... Cuanto acabas de decir que peso y mido? -Pregunto Akashi algo sorprendido

 **-** Pues... Mides 1'60 y pesas alrededor de 60kg... Creo que no me he equivocado en mis cuentas nunca suelo fallar.

 **-** Como lo has sabido solo mirandome? -Pregunto Akashi intrigado.

 **-** Como? Pues haciendolo tambien puedo calcular mas cosas solo mirando a las personas como sus habilidades, estadisticas, etc. Por ejemplo a ti te gusta el shogi, se te da bien la equitacion, tu comida favorita es la sopa de tofu y... tu tipo de chica son las que tienen dignidad -Eso ultimo Emi lo dijo en voz baja.

 **-** Puedes decir todo eso viendo a una persona a simple vista eso es un talento. Por cierto si te escuche y es cierto mi tipo de chica son las que tienen dignidad. -Dijo con una sonrisa ladina

 **-** No creo que sea para tanto lo he podido hacer desde siempre, oh, y tambien se cuando alguien miente o esta lastimado en alguna parte o si tiene dolores etc. -Dijo Emi sonriendo

Con tanta charla llegaron al club de basket

 **-** Sabes? Ese talento se podria aprovechar para el baloncesto, deberias unirte como manager. -Dijo Akashi bastante serio-

 **-** Akashicchi, te has demorado mucho! -Dijo un rubio-

 **-** Mmm, Akashicchi? -Dijo sorprendida.

 **-** Akashicchi, quien es ella? -Pregunto el rubio- No me digas que es tu novia -Dijo el rubio medio riendose

 **-** No, ella es mi prometida -Dijo Akashi

 **-** Jaja, estaba brome* Que! Tu prometida! -Dijo muy sorpredido el rubio-

 **-** S-sei-chan, no lo digas tan a la ligera -Dijo Emi bastante sorprendida y sonrojada-

 **-** Al final iban a acabar sabiendolo asi que no importa decirlo ahora -Dijo el pelirrojo con cara de poker-

 **-** Ya, pero... Bueno dejalo -Dijo Emi pensando en su interior ahora no pongas una estupida cara de poker-

 **-** Bueno Bueno como ya te comente deberias unirte al club como manager -Dijo el pelirrojo-

 **-** Mmm, bueno, depende... Quiero ver algo que me sorprenda, algo que me diga que me quiero quedarme -Dijo Emi-

 **-** Ey... No me ignoreis -Dijo el rubio-

 **-** Pasa a ver el entrenamiento, veras algo que te sorprendera, seguro -Dijo Akashi con mucha seguridad en sus palabras- Kise tu vuelve a entrenar aunque estes en el primer grupo no puedes darte lujos.

 **-** Si, si ya vuelvo -Dijo Kise- Se que es tarde pero, como te llamas? Dijo Kise mientras miraba a Emi-

 **-** Ah, claro soy Sasaki Emi y tu... Quien eres? -Pregunto Emi-

 **-** Espera, no sabes quien soy... -Dijo impactado Kise-

 **-** No, no lo se... Hay un problema con eso? -Pregunto Emi con miedo-

 **-** Jaja, es la primera vez que una chica te dice que no te conoce, es realmente divertido. -Dijo alguien con tez morena y pelo azul oscuro-

 **-** Aominecchi no es algo para reirse -Dijo el rubio mientras miraba al de peliazul con lagrimas falsas- Bueno... Yo soy Kise Ryōta y soy modelo, Emi-chan

 **-** Presentaciones? Yo soy Aomine Daiki, empeze a escuchar la conversacion desde hace un rato atras Emi -Dijo Aomine-

 **-** Ey! No me llameis tan familiarmente. Para vosotros es Sasaki-san -Dijo Emi enfadada-

 **-** Volved al entrenamiento -Dijo Akashi con voz imponente- Y tu Emi acompañame a ver.

 **-** S-si -Dijo Emi- Otra persona con un color de pelo raro -Penso Emi-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Y aqui acaba me siento feliz conmigo misma creo que quedo bien para ser un epilogo. Detalles pequeños realmente la personalidad de Akashi es muy complicada asi que si no me sale clavada no es mi culpa. Eso es todo besos y adios. (~˘** **˘)~**


	2. Conociendo a los milagros

_**Notas:**_ _Me encanta que apoyeis la historia, aunque no estaria de mas dejar un comentario. Las notas cambian para cada cap asi que estad atentos/as. Y en este cap pondre descripcion de Emi aunque ya lo dijo Sei-chan. Oh, claro esta cuando ponga "(N/A)" al final del cap pone su significado._

 _ **Guia:**_ _Parentesis (...) seran los pensaminetos._

 _ **Sinopsis:**_ _Sasaki Emi_ __ _la hija de una familia rica con unas cuantas empresas por el mundo, va caer en la banca rota y para eso la familia Akashi y la familia Sasaki haran que sus dos hijos se casen. La familia Akashi busca mas prestigio y la familia Sasaki salir de la banca rota, pero que pasara si los dos hijos no se llevan del todo bien, tendra futuro esta relacion? (Akashi x Oc)_

 _ **Personajes creados por mi:**_ _Emi,_

 _ **Emi**_ _: Mide 1'55, complexion delgada, pelo largo hasta la cintura rubio acabado en un rosa palido, con ojos azules, timida y se le da bien todo menos tratar con chicos de los nunca a oido antes._

 _ **Fandom:**_ _Kuroko no basket / Kuroko no basuke_

 _ **Autora:**_ _AnisAnime_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Puede contener spoiler se recomienda ver el anime primero. No puedo corregir las faltas de ortografia por el ordenador que tengo_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kuroko no basket no es mio es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, los personajes tampoco solo el Oc._

 _ **Punto de vista de Emi**_

 **-** De alguna forma me pregunto como acabo todo asi. Yo aqui con Akashi-kun d-digo Sei-chan mirando el entrenamiento de los chicos es raro y sobre todo hay demasidos chicos esto es demasiado para mi -Pensaba Emi haciendo una cara extraña-

 **-** Emi parece que no te encuentras bien estas haciendo una cara extraña. -Dijo Akashi riendose por lo bajo-

 **-** No! No estoy haciendo una cara extraña, debes estar delirando. -Dijo Emi- (Yo te juro que quiero asesinarlo como puede decir eso tan despiadadamente, es imposible que me lleve bien con el) - Y en todo caso no veo nada fuera de lo normal. -Dijo Emi con tono enfadado- Y se esta acabando el entrenamiento y pronto tendreis que recoger. -

 **-** Emi, lo que quieres ver esta apunto de empezar -Dijo Akashi con una sonrisa traviesa-

 **-** Se acabo! Podeis descansar -Dijo alguien con el pelo negro- Akashi quien es la chica que tienes al lado?. -Pregunto el pelinegro-

 **-** Ella es Sasaki Emi la estudiante de transferencia. -Dijo Akashi al pelinegro- Me gustaria que se volviese una manager en este club, Nijimura-san.

 **-** E-esa soy yo, y tu eres...?. -Incito Emi-

 **-** Nijimura Shūzō,ese soy yo el capitan de este equipo. -Dijo con sonrisa ladina-

 **-** (Parece mas como si me quisiese poner a prueba, tu te lo has buscado) Nijimura-san, 1.79m de alto, pesas 67kg, tu posicion es ala-pivot, tus mejores jugadas son el dribbleo y los pases, tu habilidad fisica: _8/10,_ tecnica: _8/10,_ resistencia: _10/10,_ fuerza mental: _9/10,_ habilidad especial: _5/10,_ no destacas demasido en la habilidad especial por lo que veo.

 **-** C-como puedes decir eso con tanta confianza y no equivocarte. -Dijo boquiabierto Nijimura-

 **-** Cosas aparte tu comida favorita es el arroz frito, tu hobby es el tennis de mesa, tu especialidad el karate, tu lema es: "No olvides tu primera resolucion", tu asignatura favorita es matematicas, eres miembro del comite de educacion fisica y por ultimo tu... Tipo de chica... Son las que saben cocinar. (Que verguenza me da decir la ultima parte) -Dijo roja por el ultimo comentario que hizo- (Pero espero que le haya quedado claro de que soy capaz)

 **-** Vale, vale capte la indirecta. -Dijo Nijimura nervioso por alguna razon- (Parecia que estubiese mirando directo a mi corazon)

 **-** Nijimura-san ahora veo que entiende su potencial. -Dijo Akashi-

 **-** Aominecchi juega contra mi! Esta vez seguro que te venzo -Dijo Kise muy seguro de si mismo-

 **-** Cuanto tiempo has estado diciendo eso Kise, nunca me has vencido. -Dijo Aomine-

 **-** Una vez, solo una. -Rogo el rubio-

 **-** Solo una. Entendido, Kise. -Dijo Aomine-

 **-** Esto es lo que estabas esperando por ver Emi. -Dijo Akashi-

 **-** Ya veremos. -Dijo empaciente Emi- Asi que van a jugar a 5 puntos.

Despues de un rato termino.

 **-** Q-que fue eso Aomine-san gano 5-0 y ademas que fue ese crossover parecia el de un profesional o mejor dicho ese estilo de juego es... Streetball **(N/A).** Sei-chan si hubieses empezado por esto me habria unido antes. -Dijo Emi con una cara de satisfaccion- Y Kise-san no es solo apariencia, realmente puede copiar jugadas perfectamente ese tiro lo hizo un chico del segundo grupo, pero aun asi Aomine-san es mas veloz. Bueno en resumidas cuentas Sei-chan ganaste, como me uno? -Pregunte a Akashi-

 **-** Por supuesto iba a ganar yo. -Dijo con una mirada de superiodidad- Habla con el entrenador esta alli, yo te acompaño. -Dijo Akashi-

 **-** Vale, en todo caso creo que teniais otra manager, me equivoco? -Pregunto Emi intrigada-

 **-** No, te la presentare cuando te hagas manager, Emi. -Dijo el pelirojo-

 **-** Vamos que tu quieres que me convierta en manager si o si, Sei-chan. -Reprocho Emi-

 **-** Jaja, me pillaste Emi. -Dijo medio riendose-

Mientras hablaban se posicionaron al lado del entrenador.

 **-** Entrenador quiero presentarla a Sasaki Emi creo que tiene un gran potencial como manager incluso mejor que Momoi. Quiero contarle de lo que es capaz. -Dijo Akashi-

Despues de un rato de charla se dirigieron hacia Emi.

 **-** Sasaki-san me gustaria ver de lo que es capaz, pero no en mi. Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko y Murasakibara, venid! -Grito el entrenador- Quiero que lo demuestres en ellos, segun Akashi ya lo hiciste en el asi que quiero que lo intentes en ellos.

 **-** Entrenador para que me necesita? -Pregunto el peliverde de esta mañana-

 **-** Para que me llamo entrenador...~ -Dijo con aburrimiento un chico con el pelo morado-

 **-** (E-es un gigante con el pelo morado) -Penso Emi-

 **-** Entrenador para que nos llamo? -Pregunto Aomine- Pronto es hora de irse deberiamos estar cambiandonos.

 **-** Entrenador tengo una sesion de fotos un poco mas tarde asi que date prisa. -Dijo Kise-

 **-** Aomine-kun no deberias ser tan impaciente. -Dijo un chico con el pelo azul claro-

 **-** Kyaa! D-desde cuando estas alli? -Chillo Emi por la falta de presencia de el peliazul claro-

 **-** He estado aqui desde que el entrenador me llamo. -Dijo con un tono monotono y con cara de poker- Eso me ofendio.

 **-** L-lo siento pero tienes muy poca presencia. -Dijo Emi con pesismismo-

 **-** Parece que ya estais todos, os la presentare ella es Sasaki Emi.

 **-** Emi-chan que haces aqui? -Pregunto Kise- Aunque ya sabes quien soy me presentare soy Kise Ryota.

 **-** No queria que te volvieses a presentar Kise-san. -Dijo Emi cortante- Kise Ryota, 14 años, mides 1.75m, pesas 77kg, posicion alero, no puedo decir con seguridad tus estadisticas fisicas pero son altas, tu especialidad es la degustacion de agua mineral, tu comida favorita es la sopa de de cebolla gratinada, tu lema es: "Se honesto contigo mismo" La asignatura que mejor se te da es ingles y... Tu tipo de chica son... Las que no te van a atar... B-bueno no voy a decir nada mas. -Como siempre Emi se sonrojo por lo ultimo- Oh, tambien odias las lombrices de tierra, no tienes la oreja derecha perforada porque crees que dolera tanto como la otra y eres malo dibujando. Se me olvidaba tambien se captar mentiras.

 **-** C-como sabes todo eso... No me digas que en verdad si me conocias y eres una de mis acosadoras personales... -Dijo Kise decepcionado-

 **-** Estas mintiendo, no crees eso solo quieres dramatizar Kise-san. -Dijo Emi segura de lo que decia-

 **-** Que!? Como sabes que estaba mintiendo?! -Pregunto Kise exclamando-

 **-** No te lo he dicho puedo saber cuando alguien miente Kise-san. Bueno ahora quien se presenta.

 **-** Midorima Shintarō, tu eres la chica de esta mañana y la chica que esta en mi clase Sasaki-san estoy en lo correcto verdad?

 **-** Claro que si Midorima-san, mides 1.74m, pesas 79kg, tu posicion es escolta y lo mismo que Kise-san no puedo decir tus estadisticas exactas porque aun estas en desarrollo. Y como hize con Kise dire solo lo basico, odias a los gatos porque te arañan, tu comida favorita es la sopa de frijol rojo, especialmente enlatada, tu hobby es el shogi y escuchar musica clasica, sabes tocar el piano, eres malo cocinando, tu lema es: "El hombre propone, Dios dispone", tus mejores asignaturas son biologia y quimica, odias el natto porque no soportas su olor. Y... Tu... Tipo de chica son mayores que tu. (Por alguna extraña razon no me averguenzo con el) Y no digas que me equivoco. -Dijo Emi-

 **-** No, no te equivocas, eso me sorprendio. -Contesto Midorima-

 **-** Parece que no mientes Midorima-san, gracias por no mentir. -Dijo Emi sonriendo- A quien le toca?

 **-** Yo soy Murasakibara Atsushi~ -Dijo con mucha pereza-

 **-** Por que tienes una bolsa de maibu en las manos? Bueno no se ni para que pregunto si se la respuesta, Murasakibara-san, mides 1.86m, pesas 99kg, posicion pivot, lo mismo vamos que no estoy segura de tus estadisticas exactas. Ya entramos en cosas mas personales tu pasatiempo es mirar o visitar tiendas de dulces, comer y dormir. Tu comida favorita son los caramelos Nerunerunerune. Eres malo en el manejo de las cosas pequeñas, como enhebrar una aguja, tu mejor materia es fisica, detestas a los cuervos porque hacen ruidos extraños, no te gustan los vegetales. Tus platos favoritos son estofado de crema, dolsot bibibap y pasta de tinta de calamar. Y tu tipo de chica son altas pero no mas altas que tu.

 **-** Aka-chin~ Sasa-chin acerto todo eso me asusta~ -Dijo Atsushi con pereza-

 **-** Murasakibara-san te puedo llamar de otra forma? (Tu apellido es demasiado largo)

 **-** Ehh~ Si~ No me importa -Contesto-

 **-** Entonces puede ser Mu-chan, tu apellido es demasido largo. -Dijo Emi un poco avergonzada-

 **-** No me importa~ -Contesto Atsushi-

 **-** Ya me toca no? Bueno da igual, yo soy Aomine Daiki. -Dijo de forma graciosa-

 **-** Lo se, te vi jugar. -Dijo Emi- Bueno tu turno mides 1.75m, pesas 85kg, posicion ala-pivot, tus estadisticas son superiores al resto bueno por algo eres la estrella, pero aun no lo puedo decir con exactitud. Tu comida favorita es la hamburgesa Terayaki, tu especialidad es la captura de pequeños animales como las cigarras y los cangrejos de río, y escribe su propia autobiografía. Odias las abejas porque una te pico. Tu mejor materia entre tus terribles notas es la historia japonesa. Odias el goya, ya que tiene un sabor amargo. Y te gustan...

 **-** No lo digas! -Grito Aomine-

 **-** (Claro quedaras fichado como pervertido) Hehe, me pregunto... -Susurro Emi- Ok, no lo hare. Donde esta Kuroko-san?

 **-** Estoy aqui Sasaki-san. -Contesto Kuroko indiferente-

 **-** Kyaa! N-no aparezcas asi de repente! -Grito Emi-

 **-** Sasaki-san he estado aqui desde el principo. -Dijo con cara de poker- Soy Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **-** Kuroko-san, mides 1.55m, pesas 57kg, no tienes posicion definida, tus estadisticas son inferiores al resto de jugadores aunque eso esta bien eso te deja concentarte en ser un jugador especializado en pases. Tu comida favorita es el batido de vainilla, tus pasatiempos son la lectura principalmente obras de literatura y la observación humana. Tu especialidad son simples trucos de magia. Eres muy hábil en la artesanía básica. Tu lema es: "Una vez en la vida encuentro". Tus mejores materias son: clásicos japoneses y japones moderno. Y como con el resto, menos con Aomine-san, tu tipo de chica son las amables. Por fin termine con todos~ -Dio Emi un suspiro de alivio-

Parecia que en la ultima parte escucho una chica con el pelo rosa.

 **-** Osea que a Tetsu-kun le gustan amables eso es informacion importante gracias Emi-chan. -Dijo la pelirosa-

 **-** Satsuki has venido a espiar? -Pregunto Aomine-

 **-** Que cruel eres Dai-chan, solo venia a ver que haciais aqui. -Reprocho Satsuki a Aomine- Oh, claro no me he presentado soy Momoi Satsuki, encantada... -En ese momento Momoi noto algo raro en Emi- Emi-chan tienes algo raro...

 **-** QUE! No sera un bicho! Kya! Quitamelo! -Chillo Emi muy asustada-

 **-** NO, no es eso lo que pasa es que no puedo leer tus estadisticas. -Dijo Momoi-

 **-** Ah, eso es que no me dejo leer por otras personas para que no sepan mis verdaderas estadisticas, hay otras personas con habilidades de leer estadisticas. Como tu.

 **-** Emi te has dado cuenta a primera vista. -Dijo Akashi-

 **-** Ya he comprobado tus habilidades, entras. -Dijo el entrenador-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(N/A):**

 _ ***Streetball: Baloncesto callejero.**_

 _ **Bueno en este capitulo me he centrado en describir los personajes, y obviamente Emi entraria en el club como manager. Y eso es todo besos y adios.**_


	3. Se estan enamorando

_**Notas:**_ _El apoyo sigue subiendo, gracias._

 _ **Guia:**_ _Parentesis (...) seran los pensaminetos._

 _ **Sinopsis:**_ _Sasaki Emi_ __ _la hija de una familia rica con unas cuantas empresas por el mundo, va caer en la banca rota y para eso la familia Akashi y la familia Sasaki haran que sus dos hijos se casen. La familia Akashi busca mas prestigio y la familia Sasaki salir de la banca rota, pero que pasara si los dos hijos no se llevan del todo bien, tendra futuro esta relacion? (Akashi x Oc)_

 _ **Personajes creados por mi:**_ _Emi,_

 _ **Emi**_ _: Mide 1'55, complexion delgada, pelo largo hasta la cintura rubio acabado en un rosa palido, con ojos azules, timida y se le da bien todo menos tratar con chicos de los nunca a oido antes._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Puede contener spoiler se recomienda ver el anime primero. No puedo corregir las faltas de ortografia por el ordenador que tengo_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kuroko no basket no es mio es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, los personajes tampoco solo el Oc._

 _ **Punto de vista de Emi**_

Ya todo el mundo habia terminado de entrenar, en ese tiempo Emi evaluo las habilidades de todos, segun ella nadie estaba demasiado oxidado.

-Sei-chan, nos vamos juntos, no? -Pregunto Emi-

-Si, Emi. Hoy tenemos la cena con nuestros padres. -Contesto Akashi-

-E-es cierto, me habia olvidado, ahora que hago? -Se dijo a si misma Emi- Como deberia presentarme ante tu padre...? -Le pregunto a Akashi-

-Jaja, de verdad eres muy graciosa. No hace falta que te tenses tanto, solo hazlo con naturalidad. -Dijo Akashi, riendo por lo bajo-

-No hace falta que te rias. -Dijo haciendo un puchero- Ya se que no deberia estar tan tensa pero... Es... Una persona muy importante en todo Japon. -Aclaro Emi-

-Eso es cierto. -Dijo Akashi-

-Eso no me ayuda en nada. -Conteste haciendo un berrinche-

-Parece que llego la limusina. -Dijo evitando lo que dije-

-No parece que me quieras contestar, bueno dejalo, me las arreglare. -Dijo Emi un poco enfadada- (Es un idiota podria haberme ayudado aunque sea un poco)

En el camino hacia la mansion de Akashi, Akashi y Emi casi no hablaron entre ellos. Pero al llegar...

-Tu mansion es enorme! -Exclamo Emi sorprendida-

-Se supone que la tuya tambien. -Contesto Akashi a mi exclamacion-

-Ya... Pero la tuya supera con creces a la mia! -Volvio a exclamar Emi-

-Dejemos eso, entremos dentro. -Dijo Akashi-

-Si, si. Una pregunta, te gusta alguien? -Pregunto Emi- (Espera, suena como si estubiese enamorada de el) Esto, quiero decir, que como esto fue un matrimonio arreglado... Te podria haber estado gustando alguien.

-No, no me gustaba nadie. Pero eso te lo deberia preguntar yo, las chicas sois mas sensibles en este tipo de cosas, te gusta alguien? -Me pregunto de vuelta Akashi-

-No, nadie, aunque me gustaria haber experimentado el amor. -Conteste yo- (Soy idiota o que, porque yube que decir eso ultimo)

-Ehh, interesante. -Murmuro Akashi ante lo que dije, pero no llegue a escucharlo- Este es el comedor, nuestros padres deben estar esperandonos ya.

-Si. -Fue la corta respuesta de Emi-

Cuando Emi y Akashi entraron dentro del comedor, un hombre se acerco a Emi presentandose como...

-Encantado señorita Sasaki. -Dijo un el hombre delante tuyo- Soy Akashi Masaomi. -Se presento el hombre-

-Encantado Akashi-san. -Dije mientras hacia una reverencia- Espero, que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora. -Dijo Emi, con una fachada tranquila-

-Encatado Akashi-san, tu padre y yo estubimos charlando. Soy Sasaki Takumi, espero que cuides bien de mi hija. -Dijo el padre de Emi-

-Yo soy Akashi Seijuuro claro que cuidare bien de su hija

-La comida esta lista, ya podeis sentaros y disfrutarla. -Dijo un mayordomo-

Cuando el mayordomo dijo eso todos se sentaron, Akashi y Emi se sentaron al lado. Como era de esperarse de personas ricas el comedor era enorme.

-Ves? No lo has hecho mal. -Me susurro Akashi al oido-

-Pues que sepas que estube muy, pero que muy nerviosa sentia como el corazon se me iba a salir del pecho. -Reprocho Emi en vos baja- (Como puede el estar tan tranquilo, yo casi me muero, no creo que nos entendamos)

Toda la cena estubieron hablando de cosas irrelevantes, al terminar Emi y su padre se iban a retirar hacia su masion.

-Gracias, por la espledida cena, felicita al chef. -Dijo mi padre-

-Hasta mañana Sei-chan. -Dije alzando la mano para despedirme de Akashi-

-Hasta mañana Emi, te ire a buscar esperame. -Dijo Akashi-

Cuando Emi y su padre llegaron a casa este le dijo algo a Emi.

-Emi, jamas te enamores de Akashi. -Dijo mi padre a lo que yo me quede muy sorprendida-

-Por que lo dices? -Pregunte confusa-

-Si lo haces seguramente se aprovecharan de ti. -Contesto mi padre- Pero tienes que hacer que el se enamore de ti, asi nos aprovecharemos nosotros.

-(Vale, que Sei-chan no sea de las personas que mejor me caen en el mundo, pero en el tiempo que llevo con el no creo que sea capaz de hacer eso y yo tampoco me veo capaz, pero tampoco puedo desobecer a mi padre) Si... -Conteste muy secamente-

 **Punto de vista de Akashi.**

Cuando Emi y su padre desaparecieron del campo de vision de Akashi y su padre, este le dijo algo.

-Seijuuro, tienes que hacer que esa chica se enamore de ti. -Dijo su padre-

-Para que? -Pregunto Seijuuro-

-Para aprovecharnos de ella. -Conesto el padre- Y por encima de todo no te enamores de ella.

-Esta bien... -Contesto algo cortante- (No me gustaria hacerle eso a Emi, no parece una mala chica)

 **Punto de vista de Emi.**

-Ya... Amanecio... Que hora es? Ahh! Voy a llegar tarde y Sei-chan debe estar esperandome. No!

Emi, se puso lo mas rapido que pudo el uniforme femenino y salio corriendo hacia la planta de abajo, al comedor, cogio una tostada y se fue a donde estaba Akashi.

-Señorita Sasaki deberia comer algo mas! -Dijo una sirvienta-

-No pasa nada! -Grite mientras seguia corriendo, hasta que divise a Akashi- Sei-chan, perdon por el retraso! (Espero que no este enfadado)

-Me has hecho esperar mucho. -Contesto friamente- Pero mejor vallamos yendo.

-Si... (Parece enfadado) Sei-chan, estas enfadado? -Pregunto Emi con algo de miedo-

-No, solo me has hecho esperar mas de media hora fuera de tu casa. -Dijo con una sonrisa (diabolica)

En ese momento le entro un escalofrio a Emi.

-Estas mintiendo! Recuerda que puedo descifrar las mentiras. -Dijo Emi desesperada-

-Jaja, me pillaste, mas tarde me lo tienes que recompensar. -Dijo Akashi sonriendo-

Emi se sonrojo por esa sonrisa tan sincera de Akashi.

-(Ahora debo estar roja como un tomate, estupido Sei-chan) -Penso haciendo un puchero-

Ellos dos seguian andando tranquilamente, hasta que Emi miro la hora en un escaparate y se dio cuenta de que llegaban tarde.

-Sei-chan! -Le dije golpeandole el hombro- Sei-chan. -Esta vez dije algo desesperada-

-Que pasa Emi? -Me pregunto-

-Llegamos tarde! Corre! -Le dije cuando yo ya estaba lista para correr-

 **Punto de vista de Akashi.**

-(Deberia decirle que llegamos tarde...? Parece tranquila, mejor no la molesto) -Pense-

-Sei-chan, Sei-chan. -Dijo Emi golpeandome el hombro-

-Que pasa Emi? -Pregunte-

-Llegamos tarde! Corre! -Dijo en posicion de correr-

Emi llevaba una considerable distancia de Akashi, pero este le alcanzo enseguida.

-(Si que se esfuerza, pero se ve que le cuesta alcanzarme, deberia decirle que aun faltan 40 minutos para que empiezen las clases, pero ... Se ve linda) Que acabo de pensar...

-Has dicho algo Sei-chan? -Me pregunto mientras respiraba profundamente-

-(No la voy a contestar, despues de todo si la digo que no, sabra que la he mentido) Y tu has escuchado algo?

-No... Esperame... No... Puedo... Mas... -Dijo muy agotada-

-Ya llegamos, de todos modos. -Le dije-

 **Punto de vista de Emi.**

-Ya llegamos de todos modos. -Dijo Akashi, sin haber sudado ni una gota-

-(Como puede tener tanta resistencia) Ese es... Mu-chan! Buenos dias! -Dije moviendo la mano de un lado a otro-

-Oh, Sasa-chin, buenos dias. -Contesto con algo de pereza-

-Que haces aqui? Vamos a llegar tarde como sigamos aqui. -Dije yo-

-De que hablas Sasa-chin, aun queda media hora para que empiezen las clases. -Dijo Atsushi-

-QUE! Sei-chan, por que no me lo dijiste? Por tu culpa casi me muero. -Dije yo-

-Te veias linda. -Contesto Akashi-

-Q-que dices. -Tartamudee, muy sonrojada-

-Lo que oyes. -Dijo el-

-(Como lo puede decir tan facilmente, es muy directo) Cambiando de tema...

-Sasa-chin, tienes la cara roja. -Dijo Atsushi- Tienes fiebre? -Pregunto con cara de preocupado-

Y asi Mu-chan se acerco un monton a la cara de Sasa-chin~ para tocarle la frente y a Akashi se siente algo extraño cuando Mu-chan se te acerco mucho.

-Ehh, que extraño no tienes fiebre. -Dijo el-

Sinceramnete yo estaba mas roja que antes, por el acercamiento de Mu-chan.

-(Algo, algo para cambiar de tema) -Pense ya en la desesperacion- Ah, Momoi-san, Aomine-san, beunos dias. -Salude- (Que suerte)

-Mou~ Deja ya de llamarme "Momoi-san", dejalo en Momoi o Satsuki.

-Pero me resulta raro... -Conteste a su berrinche-

-Y que pasa con Mu-kun, tu lo llamas "Mu-chan" -Dijo Momoi haciendo un puchero-

-Pero... Es que el apellido de Mu-chan es demasido largo y Mu-chan es muy lindo, cuando hace berrinches. -Dije yo, provocandole un leve sonrojo a Mu-chan pero no me di cuenta- Pero si tu quieres que te llame Momoi, vale.

-Lo mismo digo, es incomodo que me llames Aomine-san, asi que dejalo en Aomine.

-Vale, Aomine y Momoi. -Dije yo-

-Bu! -Dijo en la oreja de Emi-

-Kyaa! -Me di la vuelta- Kise-san, eres un idiota! Eso me asusto. -Dije mientras hice un puchero-

-Jeje, bueno... Hay algo que me molesta... -Dijo el rubio-

-Que es? -Pregunte yo-

-Llamame Ryota, Emi-cchi. -Dijo el rubio-

-Kise-kun

-Ryota

-Kise-kun

-Ryota, Emi-cchi

-Kise-kun.

-No vas a ceder verdad? Pues entonces dejalo en Kise-kun

-Yay, te gane. -Dije yo ilusionada- Midorima-san! Buenos dias. -Salude-

-Buenos dias, Sasaki-san. -Contesto el peli-verde-

-Que es eso que tienes Midorima-san? -Le pregunte-

-Mi "lucky item" de hoy.

-Una tabla de madera coloreada de verde?

-Si. -Contesto secamente-

-Mou~ Solo falta Kuroko, donde esta?

-Estoy aqui. -Contesto alguien con poca presencia-

-Kyaa! Deja de aparecer de esa forma, Kuroko-san.

-Lo siento, pero asi soy yo, Sasaki-san.

-Vallamos entrando ya Emi. -Dijo Akashi, parecia... Enfadado...-

-Si~ Adios, nos vemos luego. -Me despedi-

Las clases como siempre pasaron tranquilas, y llego la hora del recreo.

-A donde vas Emi? -Me pregunto Akashi-

-A la cafeteria, se me olvido el bento en casa. -Le dije yo- Ahora vuelvo.

Despues de decir eso sali corriendo de alli, antes de que no quedara nada. Pero Akashi me siguio, cuando mire hacia atras estube a punto de resvalarme por las escaleras, pero alguien me ayudo.

-Kyaa! -Como movimiento reflejo cerre los ojos, para cuando los abri, Sei-chan habia agarrado mi cintura para que no me callese y me posiciono en sus rodillas-

-Estas bien Emi? -Me pregunto Akashi-

-S-si. -Conteste-

Padre como quieres que no me enamore si... Ahora mismo Sei-chan es como un principe, con el pelo rojo. Seguro estoy mas roja que un tomate.

-Gracias, Sei-chan. -Dije nerviosisima-

 **Punto de vista de Akashi.**

Fui enseguida a alcanzar a Emi ya que no hacia falta que fuese a la cafeteria, ya podia compartir lo mio con ella. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta estubo a punto de resvalarse por las escaleras entonces acelere el paso y tome a Emi con mis brazos y la posicione en mis rodillas.

-Estas bien Emi? -Pregunte preocupado-

-S-si. -Contesto debilmente, enseguida se puso roja como un tomate- Gracias Sei-chan. -Dijo ella-

-Si haces una cara tan linda como esa podria llegar a enamorarme. -Dije yo, para segundos depues descubrir que lo dije en voz alta-

 **Punto de vista de Emi.**

-Sei-chan... Todo el mundo esta mirando hacia aca. -Dije avergonzada-

-Pues que miren. -Dijo el-

Tranquilamente, volvimos a nuestro salon a almorzar y retomar las clases. Despues de acabar todo Akashi y yo nos dirigiamos al club de basket.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(N/A): Fiu. Por fin termine de escribir. Este capitulo se centra en la parte de despues de la cena y la de las escaleras. Perdon si Akashi queda muy Occ, pero no se como evitarlo. Otra cosa recordad que Akashi antes de lo de Mu-chan era buena persona y no tan posesivo. Y por ultimo aunque no tenga nada que ver, habeis escuchado el CD Drama de Kuroko no Basket? Si no lo habeis hecho os lo recomiendo me hizo partirme de la risa se llama "kuroko no basket special cd drama"subtitulado y subido por** _ **chuki sama**_ **si lo miras por alli son dos partes, os lo recomiendo para quien no lo escucho. Ahora si besos y adios.**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Guia:**_ _Parentesis (...) seran los pensaminetos._

 _ **Personajes creados por mi:**_ _Emi,_

 _ **Emi**_ _: Mide 1'55, complexion delgada, pelo largo hasta la cintura rubio acabado en un rosa palido, con ojos azules, timida y se le da bien todo menos tratar con chicos de los nunca a oido antes._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Puede contener spoiler se recomienda ver el anime primero. No puedo corregir las faltas de ortografia por el ordenador que tengo_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kuroko no basket no es mio es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, los personajes tampoco solo el Oc._

 **Punto de vista de Emi.**

El entrenamiento transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que el entrenador Shirogane se me acerco.

-Sasaki-san, ¿podrías avisar a la primera cadena que se acerquen? ¿Y tu Momoi podrías atenderlos?

-Claro, Shirogane-san. -Conteste yo- Chicos! Acercaos! -Grite-

Momoi y yo nos llevamos bien, las dos mirábamos el progreso de los chicos. Los chicos enseguida se nos acercaron y mientras tanto Shirogane me dijo qué tenía que hacer.

-Bueno... Para empezar mañana los de la primera cadena tendrán un partido de practica contra Nambara. Y también debéis recordar que la liga esta cerca, iros preparando.

-Si. -Contestaron todos al unísono-

-Podéis continuar entrenando. -Dije yo- Momoi terminaste de atender? -Pregunte-

-Si, Emi-chan ya pueden volver tranquilamente al entrenamiento. -Dijo Momoi-

-Como ya habéis oído seguid entrenando! -Di un grito para que me escuchasen-

-Si! -Respondieron ellos-

De nuevo no hubo ningún percance hasta que un chico de la tercera cadena estaba retorciéndose en el suelo de doler, enseguida me dirigí allí.

-Momoi ocúpate de ellos yo voy a ver que ocurre allí. -Le dije-

-C-claro. -Contesto con cierto tono de preocupación por el chico-

Enseguida me dirigí allí, y le pregunte a los de al lado que había ocurrido.

-Que a ocurrido aquíe? -Pregunte-

-Pues... Se me resbalo el balón y el tropezó con el... -Me dijo un chico-

-Enséñame el tobillo. -Le dije al chico en el suelo-

-S-si. -Contesto a duras penas, se veía que le dolía-

Como puedo ver también que partes del cuerpo están heridas, efectivamente se había torcido el tobillo.

-Parece que si el pie se te ha torcido... -Le dije al chico- Necesitaras reposar un tiempo... Para que se recupere.

-No... Y-yo todavía puedo jugar. -Me grito el chico en un ataque de pánico, que ni siquiera yo entendía-

-No, no puedes. Tienes suerte de que no fuese un esguince, mírate sigues echando lagrimas por los ojos. Asíal que hazme caso Horibe-san! -Le acabe gritando al chico-

En ese momento las miradas se centraron en mi, segundos después de gritarle me dieron el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Vale... -El chico al final cedió-

-Bien. -Yo le cargue en mis hombros como pude y le lleve a unos banquillos cerca de donde estábamos situados- Esto puede escocer... -Le avise yo para echarle un spray en la herida y vendarlo- Con esto servirá pero ve al hospital, no me gustaría que empeorase.

Ante lo ultimo que dije el chico se sonrojo y alguien nos observaba pero no nos dimos cuenta.

-Tienes la cara roja, no me digas que tienes fiebre!? -Exclame preocupada, poniendo mi mano en su frente, haciendo que el chico acabe mas sonrojado-

-N-no, no me pasa nada Sasaki-san. -Contesto Horibe tartamudeando-

-Seguro...? Confiare en ti, espera aquí. -Le dije-

-Claro. -Contesto-

Enseguida fui corriendo al lado del entrenador de la tercera cadena Matsuoka Daigo.

-Matsuoka-san parece que Horibe-san se torció el tobillo podría irse ahora antes de que empeore? -Le pregunte-

-Mm, si lo dices tu supongo que si puede irse ahora. -Me contesto el entrenador-

-Bien! -Exclame, enseguida me fui corriendo hasta Horibe agitando la mano, pero también ahora sentí que me observaba alguien- Horibe-san, puedes volver antes a casa. -Le dije-

-Que?! Enserio? -Pregunto el sorprendido-

-Si~-Le conteste ilusionada- Bueno puedes irte ya. -Le dije con una gran sonrisa-

-S-si. (Ahora mi cara debe estar mas roja que un tomate) B-bueno entonces yo me retiro ya, gracias y adiós. -Y así el chico se despidió y yo me dirigí con Momoi-

-Ey, ey Emi-chan, que paso con el chico? -Pregunto la peli-rosa-

-Se fue a casa Momoi-sa* digo Momoi. -Rectifique mi respuesta ya que me dijo que la llamase por su nombre-

-Emi, sabes... Que? -Pregunto Momoi-

-Que pasa Momoi? -Pregunte yo-

-Es que cuando fuiste con aquel chico... Akashi-kun se puso celoso. -Dijo Momoi haciendo que me pusiera roja-

-Q-que dices Sei-chan no podría ponerse celoso por mi, ni siquiera somos novios. -Dije yo tartamudeando-

-Pues entonces cual es tu relación con Akashi-kun? -Me pregunto Momoi-

-P-pues somos prometidos. -Lo ultimo lo dije en voz baja pero Momoi lo escucho perfectamente-

-Como?! -Grito Momoi haciendo un escándalo- No me lo puedo creer, desde cuando? Cuándo te pedio que os casaseis? -Momoi seguía haciendo preguntas por el estilo-

-Si, es mi prometido y desde hace unos 3 días. No me pidió que nos casásemos es solo matrimonio arreglado para el beneficio de nuestras familias, entre nosotros no hay amor (es cierto Momoi Sei-chan no siente nada de nada por mi... Por que?) En que estoy pensando! -Exclame por lo que acababa de cruzar por mi mente-

-Que pasa Emi-chan? -Me pregunto con cara de preocupación-

-Nada solo estaba pensando en algo. -Conteste con esa sonrisa que me caracterizaba- Como dije, lo que sentía Sei-chan no eran celos.

-Si tu lo dices te creo Emi-chan. -Contesto Momoi algo preocupada ya que tu cara no era de felicidad-

-Cambiando de tema Momoi, a ti te gusta Kuroko-san, verdad? -Pregunte con cierto tono de picardía-

-Q-que como lo sabes...? Espera no me digas que usaste tu habilidad en mi...? -Volvió a preguntar Momoi-

-Te juro que fue sin querer y además no hace falta usar mis habilidades para eso es demasiado obvio que te gusta Kuroko-san. -Dije yo-

-Ehh, tan obvio es? -Me pregunto Momoi-

-Si, demasiado, pero creo que hay personas que ni se dan cuentan como Midorima-san es inteligente tanto como para parecer idiota. -Cuando termine de decir eso sentí que Midorima miro hacia acá- Me refiero a que es inteligente pero deja de lado todo lo demás, menos Oha-asa.

-Supongo que puedes estar en lo correcto Emi-chan. Hoy Midorin a traído una caja de zapatos amarilla. -Me dijo Momoi-

-Enserio?! Donde esta? -Pregunte yo- (Es súper fácil cambiar de tema con Momoi)

-Mira, mira, ves ese banquillo de allí?- Me pregunto-

-Si. -Conteste yo-

-Pues esta debajo. -Me dijo señalando la caja-

-Bua~ Es cierto. Jaja. -Me estube riendo por un buen rato, hasta que llegaron los chicos de la primera cadena y vi a Midorima que me estaba mirando- Lo siento... -Dije apenada y mirando a Midorima.

-De que? -Me pregunto confuso-

-Ehh, no lo sabes...?

-Saber que? -Me pregunto mas confundido Midorima-

-Eh, nada, de nada. -Dije sonriendo picaramente-

Midorima se quedo en silecio recogiendo sus cosas y yendose a los vestuarios.

-Sei-chan, te espero...? -Pregunte yo-

-Si, ahora termino. -Dijo Akashi-

-Okey, te espero en la salida. -Dije yo-

Akashi despues de eso se fue a los vestidores y yo me fui a la puerta de Teikou, esperandole. Unos minutos despues llego pero... Estaba acompañado.

-Sei-chan... Que hacen aqui ellos...? -Pregunte yo-

-Ah, cierto siempre que podemos volvemos juntos. -Me dijo Akashi-

-Hay algun problema? O la querias quedarte a solas con Akashi, Emi. -Dijo Aomine-

-N-no es eso es que... Es que... -Tartamudee- Nada! Es solo que no me lo esperaba.

-Sasa-chin~ Tienes dulces? -Pregunto Atsushi-

-No... Lo siento Mu-chan. -Dije yo apenada-

-Oh... Entiendo. -Dijo con algo de pena en sus ojos-

Ya habiamos estado andando un rato y nos despedimos de todos los chicos y Momoi, quedandome a solas con Sei-chan.

-Te molesta que volvamos con ellos? -Me pregunto Akashi-

-No! Para nada! Es solo que todos... Son tan diferentes... Que no me lo esperaba. -Dije contestando a su pregunta- Cambiando de tema, que le dijiste a Momoi cuando fui a atender al chico? -Despues de esa pregunta se formo un silencio muy incomodo entre Sei-chan y yo, hasta que el decidio romperlo-

-Le pregunte que hacias con ese chico? -Me dijo sin rodeos-

-Solo le estaba ayudando con esa lesion. -Le conteste-

-Lo se. -Me contesto- Pero no me gusta que sonrias de esa forma a otras personas. -Me dijo con... Celos?-

-Sei-chan... Estas celoso? -Dije eso por tanteo-

-Yo... Celoso? Eso es imposible. -Me respondio enseguida-

-Mientes. -Le dije-

-Como que miento.

-Pues Sei-chan recuerda que puedo leer las mentiras. (No me puedo creer que este celoso) No me digas que te has mentido a ti mismo diciendo eso...

-Por que tenias que saber leer mentiras. -Dijo el-

-Jaja, bueno porque asi soy yo. -Dije yo orgullosa de mi misma, sonriendo- Bueno... Si tienes celos de que este con otra persona... Eso quiere decir que te gusto...?

-De que sirve mentirte. -Dijo resignado- Si, me gustas. Y yo, te gusto?

-Eh...? -Murmuro sonrajada hasta las orejas- Tu, bueno, esto y aquello... No se. -Le conteste-

-Entonces hare que te enamores de mi Emi. -Dijo Akashi- Parece que ya llegamos a tu casa, adios.

-Adios... -Conteste, mas sonrojada que antes, por su comentario anterior-

Despues de despedirme de Sei-chan, fui a mi cuarto a pensar en todo lo que habia ocurrido hoy.

-Agh, me duele la cabeza como es posible que a Sei-chan le guste... Tiene que ser mentira! No, espera entonces lo habria notado... No se como reaccionar a eso... Y ademas dijo que haria que me enamorara de el. -Decia confundida mientras rodaba por la cama- Voy a tomar el aire.

Cuando sali de mi cuarto vi la sombra de un chico que conocia.

-Midorima-san! -Grite su nombre- Quedate alli! -Le grite para ir corriendo hacia donde el se encontraba- Midorima-san, que haces aqui? -Le pregunte cuando me puse frente a el en la puerta de mi casa-

-Pues yo me desivie de mi camino para comprar mi lucky item de mañana. -Dijo mientras sostenia el de hoy-

-Tienes tiempo? -Le pregunte a Midorima-

-No. -Me dijo cortante- Pero si eres tu supongo que puedo hacerte hueco. -Dijo-

-Midorima-san... Eres tsundere? -Pregunte yo-

-No! Por que preguntas eso?

-Bueno... Porque... Si desde el principio ibas a decirme que si, habria sobrado el no y toda esa charla.

-Agh, deja eso, de que querias hablar? -Me pregunto Midorima-

-Mejor entremos dentro. -Dije para que los dos nos dirigieramos dentro de mi casa, yendonos al salon- Bueno Midorima-san lo primero es si puedo dejar de llamarte Midorima-san es demasiado largo, como el de Mu-chan.

-Vale...

-Entonces puede ser... Deja que piense... Mido-kun? Y tu llamame Emi.

-Me parece bien y vale Emi-san -Me contesto- Entonces de que querias hablar?

-Pues... Queria preguntarte si conoces bien a Sei-chan?

-A Akashi? Si, si lo conozco bien. -Me contesto el-

-Entonces me puedes decir si alguna vez Sei-chan se a enmorado? O si a tenido novia

-No, que yo sepa Akashi nunca se enamoro. -Me contesto Mido-kun-

-Pues... Entonces que metodos usaria para conquistar a alguien?

-No lo se. -Me contesto cortante- Bueno si eso era todo me retiro, Kise ya se lo conto a todo el mundo que sois prometidos.

-Que Kise-kun! Como puedes hacer eso! Ya veras que te ocurre mañana! Gracias Mido-kun, te debo una. -Dije con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que este se sonrojase-

-B-bueno , adios. -Se despidio Mido-kun-

-(Que lindo es cuando se sonroja) -Penso Emi-

.

.

.

.

 **(N/A): Bueno... Aqui acaba el cap de hoy. Ay~ Mido-kun por favor no seas tan tsundere. Bueno queria preguntar a las personas que leen esto si quereis que haga un "preguntale a los personajes de Kuroko no Basket" donde podeis dejar como dice preguntas, retos, etc... Lo tendran que responder obligatoriamente o hacer el reto obligatoriamente. Bueno ya dejo el spam. Espero que os haya gustado. Besos y adios.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guia:**_ _Parentesis (...) seran los pensaminetos._

 _ **Personajes creados por mi:**_ _Emi,_

 _ **Emi**_ _: Mide 1'55, complexion delgada, pelo largo hasta la cintura rubio acabado en un rosa palido, con ojos azules, timida y se le da bien todo menos tratar con chicos de los nunca a oido antes._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Puede contener spoiler se recomienda ver el anime primero. No puedo corregir las faltas de ortografia por el ordenador que tengo_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kuroko no basket no es mio es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, los personajes tampoco solo el Oc._

 **Punto de vista de Emi.**

Como de costumbre Sei-chan vino a recogerme a casa y fuimos juntos a clases, después cruzándonos a los chicos y Momoi.

-Hola! Recordáis que hoy tenemos un partido de practica contra Nambara, verdad? -Les pregunte-

-Claro que no! -Exclamo Aomine- He esperado con ansias el día de hoy.

-Entonces esta bien. -Dije yo, mientras todos ya nos dirigíamos a nuestras clases respectivas- Entonces cambio de pregunta, Aomine... Estas estudiando?

*Silencio por parte de Aomine*

-Momoi, Aomine esta estudiando? Si no aprueba los exámenes no podrá participar en el campeonato... -Dije yo-

-No... Dai-chan no esta estudiando... -Me dijo apenada-

-Ahomine! Como que no estas estudiando!? -Exclame sorprendida- Según mis cálculos no eres especialmente inteligente y por eso me refiero a que eres un completo idiota. Sei-chan... No hacéis nada para remediarlo? -Pregunte-

-Normalmente, hacemos un grupo de estudio después del los club de basket. -Contesto muy calmado-

-Pero... Dai-chan, siempre se escapa de alguna forma o nunca le entra nada en la cabeza. -me dijo Momoi-

-Y como se las arreglo pasado? -Pregunte yo-

-Pues... Con la ayuda mi ayuda -Me contesto Momoi-

-Como le ayudaste? -Pregunte-

-Pues con los apuntes de las clases en las que se las pasa durmiendo, que yo hago.

-Y por que haces eso? -Le pregunte algo confundida-

-Pues porque como has dicho si Dai-chan no aprueba los exámenes no ira al campeonato. -

-Aaah, pero de esa forma Ahomine no aprenderá. -Le dije a Momoi-

-Es cierto Dai-chan se volverá un idiota. -Me dijo Momoi-

-Eeh, que estoy aquí! -Exclamo enfadado Aomine-

-Pues podemos, quedar para estudiar después de el club. -Sugerí a Momoi- Que os parece? Seria un problema si no tenemos a Ahomine con nosotros.

-Ciertamente seria un problema. -Dijo Akashi- Me parece bien pero en que lugar? -Pregunto Akashi-

-Bueno, si lo piensas bien Kise-kun no es tan idota. -Dije yo-

-Eso me ofende Emi-cchi. -Dijo con tono ofendido-

-Pero es cierto, lo único que se te da de maravilla es el ingles. -Le reproche a Kise- Pero a eso no vamos necesitamos ayudar a Ahomine, lo harás o no lo harás? -Le pregunte a Kise de forma tierna, para que deciese rápido-

-Si lo dices con esa cara no puedo negarme. Ayudare a Aomine-cchi. -Me contesto Kise-

-Kuroko-san que dices tu?

-No tengo objeciones solo que soy bastante promedio. Y puedes dejar de usar el honorífico.

-Okey, Kuroko, y tu Mido-kun?

-Oha-Asa me dijo que aceptara todas las peticiones que me hiciesen. -Me contesto serio como de costumbre-

-Eso es un si! -Exclame contenta- (A Mu-chan hay que sobornarlo con dulces si no, no vendrá) Mu-chan y tu?

*Pensando*

-Habrá dulces. -Le dije ya que llevaba un tiempo pensando-

-Voy. -Dijo simplemente-

-Seguimos hablando después de clase. -Les dije mientras Midorima, Akashi y yo, entramos al mismo salón-

Como de costumbre todo normal. Los profesores explicando las lecciones, etc, etc, etc. cuando llego la hora del almuerzo. La otra vez Sei-chan y yo almorzamos solos. Pero me dijo que normalmente almorzaba con los chicos. Como a mi eso no me importaba fuimos a almorzar con ellos. Al llegar les salude.

-Hola!

-Hola. -Contestaron todos al unísono-

-Donde lo habíamos dejado antes...? Ah, si como dijimos todos ayudaremos a Ahomine.

-Deja de llamarme Ahomine, es Aomine, Emi.

-Y tu deja de llamarme Emi, para ti es Sasaki, Ahomine!

-E-m-i -Deletreo Aomine-

-Como sea, donde estudiaremos? -Les pregunte a todos- Podemos hacerlo en mi casa, os parece bien?

Los chicos y Momoi estuvieron meditando.

-No hay problema. -Contestaron todos-

-Pues decidido empezaremos desde hoy después del partido.

*Después del almuerzo y el resto de clases*

-Ey! Ey! Que relación tienes con Akashi? -Me pregunto una chica que me acompañaba al gimnasio-

-Nada demasiado especial. (Estas preguntas de verdad de me incomodan) Solo prometidos. Bueno me despido hoy tenemos un partido de practica contra Nambara.

La chica no había salido del shock cuando yo ya me fui, ya que la chica que me retenido llegue un poco tarde.

-Sasaki llegas tarde. -Me dijo Shirogane-

-Perdón.

-Momoi ya los analizo hace tiempo es tu turno.

-Si, pero lo no están diferente a lo de Momoi. -Le dije- Pero como digas. [...]

-Entonces en todo son inferiores a nuestro poder. -Dijo el-

-Exacto.

-Que comience el partido amistoso entre Nambara y Teiko! -Grito el arbitro-

Dije que éramos superiores pero esto es mucho mas de lo que imagine. El partido se desarrolló rápidamente obviamente nosotros ganamos.

-90-50. La secundaria Teiko gana. -Dijo el arbitro-

Los chicos llenos de sudor se acercaron a Momoi y a mi.

-Lo habéis hecho bien.

-Por supuesto era imposible que perdiésemos. -Dijo el capitán Nijimura-

-Lo que tu digas, ahora a las duchas! -Grite-

Como hoy íbamos a empezar el estudio intensivo de Ahomine, espere a Sei-chan que se estaba tardando mas de lo normal.

 **Punto de vista de Akashi.**

Nijimura-senpai me llamo para que hablase con el después de ducharme. Enseguida me encontré a Nijimura-senpai saliendo de un cuarto.

-Oh, aquí estas Akashi.

-Senpai, para que me necesitaba. -Pregunte-

-Akashi, quiero nombrarte capitán del equipo.

-Y tu?

-Yo? Yo me ire a America la condicion de mi padre a empeorado y a sido trasladado a un hospital de America.

-Entiendo, lo aceptare.

-Parece que te esperan. Deberias irte. -Dijo-

-Me retiro. -Le dije-

Cuando sali enseguida divise a Emi, con el resto de chicos y Momoi.

 **Punto de vista de Emi.**

-Sei-chan! Mou~ Nos dejaste aquí plantados un buen rato. -Le dije a Sei-chan, enfadada-

-Disculpa, estaba hablando con Nijimura-senpai. -Dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo, con ese acto yo me sonroje-

-B-bueno te perdono. -Dije apartando la mirada-

-Dejad los actos cariñosos para cuando estéis solos! -Dijo Aomine-

-No estamos haciendo nada! -Exclame sonrojada- (Es un idota)

-Bueno, marchamos ya? -Pregunto Akashi-

-Si, pero primero quiero ir a la tienda de convivencia, no te importa Sasaki-san? -Me pregunto Kuroko-

-Okey, no me importa pero... Deja de llamarme "Sasaki-san", llámame Emi. -Le dije sonriendo-

-Vale. -Contesto con su usual póker face-

-Espera un poco Emi. -Dijo Aomine- A Kuroko le deja llamarte por tu nombre! Y a mi no?! -Exclamo sorprendido-

-Pues si! El es mas educado que tu, Ahomine! -Le dije mientras estábamos andando a la tienda de convivencia-

-Como que mas educado. -Dijo algo amenazante, cosa que me asusto un poco-

-Momoi, Ahomine me esta amenazando! -Le dije, mientras fingía llorar-

-Dai-chan, ni se te ocurra amenazar a Emi-chan o ya no te daré nunca mas mis apuntes -Dijo mientras me cubría, y el reto miraba la escena-

-Aah? Como que la estoy amenazando. Tetsu di algo! -Exclamo para el peli-azul-

-Algo.

-Di algo pero no digas algo. Ayúdame! -Exclamo Aomine-

-Ah, vale. Pero en este caso estoy a favor de Emi-san, lo siento Aomine-kun.

-Tetsu, traidor. -En ese momento Kuroko uso su habilidad y desapareció- Oi! Tetsu no desparezcas cuando te de la gana.

Después de esa escenita todos seguimos hablando con naturalidad de cosas triviales, después de unos minutos Kuroko volvió a aparecer asustándonos. Enseguida llegamos a la tienda de convivencia.

-Kuroko que necesitabas comprar? -Le pregunte-

-Un cuaderno nuevo. -Me dijo-

En el momento de entrar a la tienda cada uno quería comprar algunas cosas así que nos separamos todos, menos Sei-chan y yo que quedamos juntos. Aprovechando el momento le pregunte algo.

-Sei-chan de que hablaste con Nijimura-senpai? -Le pregunte-

-No se lo digas a nadie. -Yo asentí a su comentario- Me volveré en el capitán del equipo. -Me dijo Sei-chan bastante mas serio de lo normal-

Yo tarde un rato en procesar la información que me dijo.

-Que?! Enserio? Me alegro por ti. -Le sonreí, ya que estaba muy feliz por el-

*Unos minutos después de compras*

-Todo el mundo tiene lo que necesita? -Pregunte y todos asintieron- Pues ahora a mi casa! -Exclame, estaba ilusionada ya que nunca habían venido tantos amigos a mi casa-

-Sasa-chin~ Estas muy feliz. -Dijo Mu-chan sacándome de mis pensamientos-

-Tanto se nota?

-Si. -Dijeron todos y Momoi también afirmo-

-Es que... Bueno pues es la primera vez que invito amigos a mi casa, exceptuando a Mido-kun.

-Es una razón algo infantil, pero se esperaba de ti. -Dijo Aomine- Espera! Dices que Midorima ya estuvo, cuando?!

-Pues ayer, el pasaba cerca de mi casa y lo invite a pasar. -Dije- Espera... Estoy recordando algo... Es cierto! Kise-kun explica, ahora por que les dijiste a todos lo del matrimonio de Sei-chan y yo. -Dije mientras un aura oscura aparecía de mi-

-Pues... Esto... No pensé que te molestaría Emi-cchi... Perdóname la vida. -Dijo muy asustado-

-Jaja, que dices Kise-kun no voy a matarte por eso. (No te matare pero si me vengare) -Sonreí para que se lo creyese-

-Si tu lo dices... -Dijo no muy convencido-

A partir de ese momento volvimos a hablar de cosas triviales, pero Sei-chan no había dicho nada desde que dije que Mido-kun entro a mi casa. Minutos después de haber estado andando, llegamos a mi casa.

-Aquí estamos. -Les dije-

-Esto es una casa! -Exclamaron todos menos Sei-chan, Mido-kun y Kuroko- Esto es una mansión!

-Tan grande os parece? -Pregunte extrañada- Da igual entremos dentro.

-Si. -Dijeron todos al unísono-

Cuando ya entramos nos instalamos en el salón de mi casa y ahí nos pusimos a estudiar.

A Ahomine no le entraba casi nada en la cabeza, estuvimos ahí 1 hora intentando hacer que comprendiera pero ni modo, era un completo idota. Yo le ayude con las mates, Kise-kun con el ingles, vamos cada uno con lo que mejor se le daba. Pero ya todos estábamos cansados.

-Momoi ya parecen muy cansados y si hacemos algo para que recular energías? -Le pregunte, en ese momento los chicos, incluso Kuroko puso una cara de horror y me arrastraron con ellos-

-Emi-cchi sera mejor, que no dejes a Momoi-cchi cocinar.

-Emi-san le aconsejo que no deje que Momoi cocine. -Dijo Mido-kun-

-Emi no dejes a Satsuki cocinar nos matara a todos. -Dijo Aomine-

-Por que Aomine? -Le pregunte-

-Prueba el bento que me hizo. -En ese momento Aomine saco un bento de su mochila y lo probé- Dime como sabe Emi.

-Esto... Sabe... Genial!...Miento, esto sabe a rayos! -Le dije a Aomine-

-Ves?! Ahora no dejes que Satsuki cocine. -Me dijo Aomine-

-Hare lo que pueda... -Después de decirle eso me dirigí hacia Momoi- Momoi me acabo de dar cuanta de que Sebastian ya a hecho la merienda.

-Oooh, que pena. -Dijo Momoi simplemente-

Después de merendar volvimos a los estudios y ya todos se marcharon, después de "enseñar" a Aomine.

.

.

.

.

 **(N/A): Bueno puede que parezca que estoy acelerando un poco las cosas pero quiero remarcar que estamos ya en el segundo trimestre, otra cosa importante que queria comentar para quien no lo sepa** _ **Ahomine**_ **es como** _ **Bakagami**_ **en este caso esta la particula Aho que seria estupido osea quedaria algo como estupido + mine o estupido Aomine. Eso era todo besos y adios.**


End file.
